falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Grim Gallop (Resistance)
}}Grim Gallop '''is a General of the Enclave and the second highest ranking officer in their military. He is an antagonist in Fallout: Equestria - Resistance. History Background Grim Gallop is a pegasus born to the elite of Neighvarro in the Enclave. Having served in the military all his life, he built a reputation as a ruthless commander and one completely loyal to the Enclave itself. As he rose through the ranks, he was eventually granted the rank of General and made the second in command to High General Death Scythe herself, the de-facto leader of the Enclave. As part of his new position, he was also made governor of New Appleoosa and tasked with rooting out Silver Bell's resistance cell. Present Day Littlepip first heard Grim Gallop give a speech over the Enclave's local radio channels. He praises the Enclave and demonises the Resistance, expresses his belief that the Hades Tanks spell the end of the Resistance and will secure Enclave dominance across the world. As he is the governor of New Appleoosa, he will be their direct contender in any attempt to take the city. After Littlepip destroyed the Hades tank factory, Grim Gallop realised the saboteur had come from the New Appleoosa Resistance, so he sent Rope Gallows out to try and find the ones responsible and kill them. He later goes to the same facility that Littlepip and Coffin were scouting out, quite by coincidence, to check on the progress of the research there. He would ambush the group after the death of Watcher, having a decisive advantage over them and intending to interrogate them to find out the location of Silver Bell. This never comes to pass, however, when Grim Gallop is murdered by Rope Gallows so she can frame Littlepip and take the General's place at Death Scythe's side. Traits Personality He is a ruthless tactician and is second only to his superior, High General Death Scythe. He displays fanatical loyalty to the Enclave and extreme hatred for anything beyond his 'reich'. He has been tasked with hunting down the Resistance, a task he takes great pleasure in undertaking. He is arrogant and overconfident, however, believing the Hades Tanks will spell doom for the Resistance even before they have actually been finished and deployed. He doesn't think much of the Resistance's ability to counter-attack, something he and Death Scythe may very well disagree on. Skills He is a ruthless commander and skilled battlefield tactician, having clawed his way through the ranks to be the second-highest ranked soldier in the entire Enclave military. Equipment A suit of X-02 power armour. Relationships '''Death Scythe - Death Scythe is the only soldier holding a higher rank than Grim Gallop, and is one to whom he is deathly loyal. He believes in her cause, and he will follow her to Tartarus and back to see it to completion. 'Rope Gallows '- Grim Gallop seems to despise the SG Colonel. Mostly because she remains a raider at heart over a true Enclave officer, and due to the fact that she is also vying to be Death Scythe's new favourite over the stallion. His fears are proven when he is murdered by the former raider. Notes & Trivia * Despite being set up as the secondary antagonist, his position in the story is fittingly usurped by Rope Gallows upon his murder. Category:Characters Category:Pegasus ponies Category:Grand Pegasus Enclave members Category:Characters (Resistance)